


Your Co-worker - Magnus Martinsson

by MyHauntedLove



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom, Wallander (UK TV)
Genre: Danger, Eventual Sex, F/M, Love, Rough Sex, police work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-05 20:05:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1830631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyHauntedLove/pseuds/MyHauntedLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In your job you feel as though you need to gain the trust of not just Wallander but of every person you work with since you're pretty new.<br/>Proving yourself is going to be pretty hard in this job so you offer to take on one of the more dangerous jobs no one else wants to do, in the hope of gaining their trust.<br/>But one person instantly becomes concerned over you when Wallander allows you to do this dangerous job alone. This one person is your co-worker Magnus.<br/>Love seems to bloom between the two of you, but your work doesn't allow you to have relationships with your coworkers... Would you be willing to risk your job for an affair with Magnus?<br/>Who wouldn't?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I'll Do It

**Author's Note:**

> I was originally going to just leave this as a one shot but I feel as though I can go further with it. I just love Magnus.. him and his curly blonde hair... My god...

 

You're currently sitting with your coworkers round a big table, your boss - Wallander - is handing out jobs like there's no tomorrow. There's a big murder case going on at the minute and everybody's in a bit of a foul mood. 

After handing out most of the jobs and everyone seems to have one but you, Wallander exclaims in annoyance that he needs someone to take care of the stake out, he needs someone to watch the major suspect of their investigation tonight.

He looks around the table at all of you. There's a moment where no one volunteers and Wallander lets out an annoyed sigh. 

"I'll do it" you say. 

Everyone turns and looks at you, Wallander seems to be astounded by your offer. 

You've never done a stake out before and if this suspect was the killer then it was going to be dangerous but you were up for it, you wanted to prove yourself to him that you could do it.

Magnus who's sitting a few chairs down the table behind you locks his eyes on you, his hand that was previously running through his browny blonde curls stops half way as his breath catches in his throat. 

"You will?" asks Wallander, hope in his voice.

"Yeah" you say, smiling up at him, "I'll do it" 

Magnus' eyes flicker between Wallander and you. 

'Surely he won't let you do it, especially on your own, it's too dangerous' he thinks to himself.

"Okay" says Wallander, smiling down at you, "If you're up for it" 

"Of course I am" you say.

Wallander smiles and, with that dealt with, he lets you all go.

You end up being one of the last people out of the room and you're just about to step out the door when someone calls your name.  
You turn back round to see Magnus standing not far from you, a look of concern spread all over his face. He freezes when your eyes look up to his and he just stares at you for a moment, lost in a daze.

"Yeah?" you ask him, he seems to have forgotten what he was going to say.

When he registers that you said something he snaps out of it and gulps, his throat dry all of a sudden.

"Em, I.." he trails off for a second, he looks down at the floor and licks his lips before looking back up at you, "Are you sure you want to do this?" he asks, raising an eyebrow.

You take this in completely the wrong way and you speak before you can stop yourself.

"You think I can't?" you ask him.

Magnus' face falls and he steps closer trying to explain himself, "No! No, I didn't mean it like that, I mean, I know you're fully capable of doing this but don't you think it's dangerous to be by yourself?" he asks.

You look at him puzzled, "You guys do this kind of thing all the time" you say, you don't see the problem.

"Yes, but we-"

"No" you say, interrupting him, "I can do it. You have Wallander's trust, everyone else has that trust. I don't. Okay? He doesn't trust me like he does you, maybe that's because he doesn't know me all that well, but I need to prove myself. If I don't, I'll never get that trust. I need to prove I can do it, you don't need to prove anything. I-I just need to do this, okay?" 

Magnus stares at you with his lips parted slightly, he blinks slowly as if seeing you in a new light for the first time.

You suddenly realise you were probably a bit too harsh on him.

"Magnus, I'm sorry, I-"

"No, no, it's alright" Magnus says, running his hand through his hair again and looking up at you, "I didn't know you felt that way about all this" 

You let out a sigh and look down at the floor, you close your eyes for a moment.  
When you open them again Magnus has moved closer to you, you are looking straight down at his feet. Magnus takes your chin in between his thumb and forefinger and makes you look up at him.

"Wallander trusts you" he says, "I trust you, we all do, you are a valued member of this team. I don't know where we'd be without you" 

You smile up at him and he smiles back.

"The truth is I just don't want you getting hurt" says Magnus, he lets his finger slowly slide from your chin.

You look up at him and your eyes widen.

Magnus realises the depth of what he just said.

"I mean none of us want that" he adds.

You laugh a little at this and he laughs too.

"Well, you can come with me if you want to?" you ask him, silently wishing that the hope isn't too evident in your voice.

Magnus's eyes brighten and his smile widens.

"If that's okay with you?" he asks, clearly excited.

You laugh, "Of course it's okay with me, Magnus, it would be great to have some company" you say.

"Then I'll join you" he says, he seems so pleased that you asked him.

"Great!" you say, a little more excited than you meant it to sound.

He smiles down at you and, before he can think about it, he leans down and places a soft kiss on your cheek. Your lips part slightly as he does so.

"I can keep an eye on you this way" he murmurs in your ear, his voice seems to have dropped significantly and wow... the effect that has on you is unreal.

He pulls back smiling, "I've never looked forward to a stake out so much before" he says.

You smile up at him, you know you're blushing, you can feel the heat in your cheeks.

"Yeah.." you agree, "I'll see you tonight then" 

He nods and smiles again, "Yeah, I'll see you then" he says.

You smile nervously and hurriedly leave, embarrassed though you don't really know why.

Magnus watches you from the door until you turn a corner and leave his view. He smiles in anticipation for the time he gets to spend with you tonight, even if it is for a stake out.


	2. The Stake Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're in a confined space with Magnus Martinsson... Do I really have to say much more?

You arrive back at the police station five minutes before you're supposed to meet Magnus for the stake out, you wait patiently outside the front door. 

You're not gonna lie, you're pretty nervous. Not just because of the danger of this potential killer, but because you have to be in a car, a confined space, with Magnus for most of the night. Your heart beat quickens at the thought and it's so loud you can hear every thump of it like drums in your ears.   
Why are you reacting this way? 

Magnus is a good man, a great one at that. You still feel kinda bad that you let your anger out on him before.   
He's been one of your good friends since day one, he helped you when no one else wanted anything to do with you. And he always smiles at you in such a way that makes your heart skip a beat.   
Sometimes you catch him looking at you, some of the other older guys look at you too but their perverted eyes are usually on your chest or your ass. Magnus' eyes are always on your face, watching how you smile: witnessing how your eyes lighten up when you're doing what you love for your job, wishing how they'd look his way more often. What he doesn't know is that you do look his way, more than you're willing to admit. 

He's one of the nicest guys in your work team, he's mischievous, funny, kind and yet easily agitated (which is actually quite cute and hilarious).  
But lets not forget how hot he is. Him in his jeans and his thin but baggy shirts, that he always has unbuttoned a little at the top and his sleeves rolled up to his elbows, he always manages to make you weak at the knees. You'd never tell him that though. You'd die of embarrassment. You don't mean to let your eyes wander all over him, in fact you feel guilty about it, you feel as perverted as those men who stare at you.   
But then there's his face, oh, and his hair! He has such gorgeous browny blonde curls, you wonder if they would bounce right back if you ran your fingers through them.   
He's got to be the most beautiful man you've ever seen with his bluey green eyes that seem to lead to some mysterious universe that has yet to be explored. His sharp cheekbones give him a strong look even though he's gentle and kind. His thin lips look so inviting especially when he bites his bottom lip, he seems to do that quite a lot when he's talking to you. 

"(y/n)" says Magnus, you jump in surprise and quickly turn round to face him.

He starts laughing at your shocked state, you scowl at him.

"I'm sorry, (y/n), I didn't mean to scare you" says Magnus, a smirk still on his face, "Are you alright?" 

Your scowl turns into a smile at his concern, "Yes, I'm fine, I'm just easily scared, that's all" you say, walking down the street a little to get to the undercover car Wallander assigned you.

"Well, I'm sorry I frightened you" Magnus says sincerely, hurriedly walking after you.

You smile hearing his footsteps behind you as he catches up to you. 

"You wanna drive?" you ask him, waving the keys at him as you stop at the car.

Magnus' face lights up as he smiles at you, nodding. 

'What a child' you think to yourself, laughing. 

You throw the keys over at him and he manages to catch them as he goes round the other side of the car. He unlocks it and you both slide in.

XXXXXXXX

"Okay, my turn, truth or dare?" Magnus asks you as you both sit in the car parked a safe distance away from the house you're watching. 

"Ugh, Magnus..." you groan, bored out of your mind even though a potential killer could walk out of the house any second, "I'm so bored!" 

"Then answer the question" Magnus says, turning his head to look at you frowning at him, he grins at you and rests his head back on the seat, his eyes back on the house, "Truth or dare?" 

Hm, well, you're in a car so what's the worst he can do?

"Dare" you say.

"I dare you to walk into that house and ask the suspect if he's a murderer" Magnus says, calmly.

"What?!" you say, taking your eyes off the house to give him a bewildered look, you can't really see him since you don't have the lights on in the car, it would look suspicious if you did. The eery orange light from the street lights outside is the only light you have.

"So we can get out of here" he adds, though you don't really pay attention to that part.

"No way!" you say, "I change my mind - Truth" 

"You can't do that!" Magnus argues, looking over at you, a smile still plastered on his face.

"Too bad!" you say, crossing your arms, "I choose truth" 

Magnus bites his lip in thought. Holy god, he knows not what he does...

"Why did you ask me to come with you on this stake out?" he asks after a pause.

Your eyes widen at this and your lips part a little as you try to think straight. What's with this seriousness all of a sudden? 

"I-I wanted some company and.." you trail off for a second, your eyes falling to the floor of the car, Magnus leans in a little to try and make you look at him and your eyes lock back onto his, "And after what you said I guess I... I feel safer with you here" 

You hurriedly say the last part, just wanting to get it out. It's true, you do feel safer with Magnus here with you. 

"You do?" Magnus asks, genuinely intrigued by your answer. 

You avoid his eyes and turn back to the house, not answering him. 

Magnus can't help himself and his eyes roam over your body, lingering on certain places, he shifts in his seat as he looks back over at the house. You're wearing a black pencil skirt that stops just above your knees, though it's ridden a little further up your thighs since you've been sitting for such a long time. You're wearing the same dark maroon coloured blouse as before with a black jacket. You were wearing black heels but you slipped them off as they hurt your feet. 

"Your turn" Magnus murmurs. 

You tense a little at him murmuring, you love his deep rich voice, when he murmurs it's like he's growling. 

"Truth or dare?" you ask him, lifting one of your legs up over the other to cross them, wanting to get more comfortable.

Magnus' eyes flicker over to watch you, his breath hitches as he sees your skirt rise up slightly, showing a little more of your thighs.

"Truth" Magnus answers, his eyes still on the hem of your skirt. 

Hm, what to ask... A cheeky smile appears on your lips.

"Why did you agree to come with me on this stake out?" you ask, looking over at him, your smile gradually fades.

His eyes flash up to yours, realising he's been caught staring at you. He blushes, embarrassedly, though you can't see it in the faint light coming through the windows. 

"I.. I wanted to keep you safe, like I said, I wanted to keep an eye on you" says Magnus, rather boldly, "I don't want you getting hurt" 

That's what he said after that meeting. He doesn't want you getting hurt.

Your heart flutters at his words and you bite your lip, looking away from him. Magnus' eyes widen at you as his pupils dilate considerably.  
Hm, he seems to get the same feeling watching you bite your lip as you get watching him bite his. 

The air in the car has changed somehow, it's thicker and hotter. You take deep breaths to keep yourself calm. 

Magnus watches you out the corner of his eye, he tries to ignore the burning feeling deep down inside him he can only recognise as lust. He sighs shakily, he doesn't want to break down and do something rash, but a voice inside his head just wants him to give in to the lust. He desperately thinks of a way to take his mind off it. 

"I spy," he begins, wanting something to distract him, you groan in boredom and rest your head back on the seat, "With my little eye something beginning with-"

"Magnus!" you warn, trying not to laugh, you're just too bored! 

Magnus laughs which makes you laugh and you both just laugh at each other for a minute. After the laughter dies down you both end up looking at each other. The air becomes even more thicker and hotter as the tension returns, you watch his gaze roam openly up and down your body.   
How is this possible? He's childish one moment then serious the next. How frustrating! He knows you can see him watching you but he doesn't stop.

You quickly look back at the house, your cheeks reddening under his gaze, you squirm a little in your seat. 

"This is pointless" you say, trying to focus back on the suspect you're supposed to be watching, "Do we have any real evidence that this guy is a suspect at all?" 

You continue before letting Magnus answer.

"We could just be wasting time out here on this stake out..." you say, "This isn't dangerous at-"

You turn to Magnus and you're met with his lips on yours, which cut you off mid-sentence as he kisses you. You're shocked at first and don't return the kiss, you don't know what to do. Magnus is your co-worker! You're not supposed to have any serious relationship with any one you work with. You could get fired for this! Then why do you want to kiss him back so much? 

Before you have the chance to kiss Magnus back you catch something out the corner of your eye.   
It's the suspect! He's leaving his house! 

You pull away from Magnus and just as he's about to speak you clamp your hand over his mouth, instantly shutting him up. The suspect starts to walk in the direction of your car and you panic.   
He's going to see you two! Magnus looks where you're looking and his eyes widen. 

You pull Magnus closer to you and move your hand from his mouth. 

"Keep going" you whisper, pulling on his shirt.

Magnus wastes no time in crashing his lips against yours, his nose is pushed up against yours as you kiss roughly and passionately.

This is all just for cover. 

This is all just for cover... for cover...

You try to keep telling yourself that but as Magnus makes his kisses deeper you feel his hands move to cradle your head, bringing you even closer to him. 

"Has he-" you try to say but Magnus' lips prevent you from saying a full sentence, "Mm, gone?" 

Magnus glances over to see the man just about to walk past the car.

"No," he murmurs, "Keep kissing me..." 

You feel that burning lust deep inside you start to set your entire body on fire, your skin burns as Magnus lets one of his hands fall from your head to squeeze your thigh. 

The man looks up as he walks and immediately averts his eyes as he sees you two making out in the car, he continues walking off. 

You quickly pull away from Magnus and turn to check the suspect is gone. Magnus is left with a deep blush on his cheeks, his lips parted and his eyes hooded. 

"Quickly Magnus" you say, opening the car door, "We have to go after him" 

Magnus grabs your arm and stops you from leaving. 

"No" he says, his voice lower than usual. 

"What do you mean no? Come on" you say, trying to pull your arm away from him but his grip tightens, "Magnus-"

"No, I told you I don't want you getting hurt" he says, his eyes meeting yours, "This is exactly what I was talking about."

What's gotten into him? 

"But - But this is what I'm here for, this is my job" you say. 

Magnus just glares at you. 

You sigh and shut the car door, Magnus releases your arm and sits back. 

You move to put your heels back on then you quickly reach back behind your chair and grab something. You sit back in your chair properly and check the gun that's now in your hands.

Magnus glances at you and looks back out the window, then he quickly looks back at you with shock plastered on his face.   
You smile at him and open the car door again, this time you get out. You raise your eyebrows at the look on his face.

"Yes?" you ask him.

"What are you doing?" he asks.

"Making sure I won't get hurt" you say, you smile smugly and wave the gun around, then you shut the car door. 

Magnus curses to himself before getting out of the car. He catches up to you as he stuffs his own gun in the side of his trousers, his belt keeping it in place. 

'God, that's really hot...' you think to yourself as Magnus walks by your side. 

To think that those large yet gentle hands were touching you moments ago and those lips-

"Now," says Magnus, interrupting your thoughts, "Where did he go?"


	3. Worth the Risk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trying to talk things through with Magnus ends up getting you two closer than ever before...
> 
> What if you get caught? Is he worth the risk?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this smutty chapter makes up for the long wait! 
> 
> Magnus is just so hot, God damn :D

"Well done you two!" Says Wallander as he walks into the office where Magnus and you are.

Magnus sees your face light up at Wallander's words. You just want his approval and his trust. 

As you and Magnus were tracking the suspect, he caught on that you were following him and tried to run away from you. The suspect later ran into two policemen who apprehended him and brought him back to the station, where he later confessed. 

Wallander was called in and this is where you are now.

"(y/n), I'm so glad you took the job," Wallander says, smiling as he's hurried out the door by some of your coworkers. "You really helped us on this!" 

"Th-Thank you!" You shout after him. 

Magnus turns to you and you can't help but smile as the door shuts, leaving you all alone with him. 

"Happy?" He asks, raising an eyebrow in question.

"Very" You exclaim. "He was genuinely pleased with me!" 

Magnus chuckles. "You really don't need to prove yourself, (y/n)," He says. "He trusts you already." 

Your smile doesn't fade, though you're starting to find this conversation a little tense, the past events come back into view. 

"Yeah..." You say, moving back to lean against one of the desks. "He trusts me now." 

Magnus shakes his head at you, smiling. You match his smile with one of your own, unable to help yourself.

You both fall into a tense silence, you can't look up at him so you keep your eyes on the floor before you. You can't get the memory of kissing him out of your head. After you kissed him back he was so rough, so hungry for you... The way he held your head as you kissed, how he squeezed your thigh... You catch sight of his hands and unconsciously gulp. You'd never really thought of Magnus being rough like that, not like you've ever thought of Magnus kissing you... Of course you haven't... 

From his large hands you continue upwards to see he's staring right at you, looking at you just as you're looking at him. He's intrigued by you, he's never looked at you like this before, something's changed in his eyes. 

This lust fuelled tension between you two is broken when another officer enters the room. He smiles at you both as he passes you to reach one of the desks in the office. You look up at Magnus to see he's still looking at you, with the same intense look in his eyes.  
You end up blushing and quickly turn away from him, you face the desk you're at, not wanting the other officer to see the state you've been reduced to. 

"Th-Thanks for coming with me, Magnus," You say, your voice shaky, god, why is your voice shaky?

You hear Magnus move but don't look behind you to check where. If he sees the blush in your cheeks, well, you don't know how he'll react. You're so embarrassed. 

"It was my pleasure, (y/n)." He says, his voice a little lower than before. 

You can sense how close he is by his voice and it seems that he's only a few steps from you now. You hear the officer leave, shutting the door behind him. 

You bite your lip, straining to stop yourself from saying anything to Magnus that you'll regret later... All you can think about is his lips on yours... Fuck. Enough of this.

You turn around to find that only a step divides the two of you. Magnus is watching you intently. You release your lip when you realise you're still biting it and his eyes dart down to it. 

"What happened in the car, Magnus..." You try to stay confident as he approaches you, you need to stay alert in case that officer comes back. "We-We need to discuss it." 

"I've been wanting to kiss you for such a long, long time, (y/n)..." Magnus murmurs, you feel the desk push hard into the back of your legs as he moves closer. "The right moment just never presented itself, that was until back then, in the car." 

He leans in a little, his face now inches from yours and you can't help but lean in to him. You feel the need to press your lips to his.

"Seeing you in that skirt, watching how every time you shifted it would reveal more and more of those delicious thighs of yours." His words turn into whispers, making this moment all the more intimate between you both. "Darling, I crave to be between them. I crave to be with you." 

Your breathing is heavy as his low, rich voice oozes into your ears. What's taken over him? This sexy, seductive tone turns you on so much. His nose touches yours and you can feel his breath against your lips. You're so close to him, it burns inside to feel him so near.

"We can't..." You whisper, Magnus's eyes flicker up to yours. The rules are made very clear here, no relationships with any other worker, there are no exceptions. We'll both be fired on the spot if we get caught. Why does this only make you feel more excited? 

"I know." He murmurs. 

Magnus brushes his lips against yours and you close your eyes, eager for his kiss. 

"Magnus..." You breath, unable to control the neediness in your voice. 

Just as Magnus is about to close the tiny space between his lips and yours, you pull back, surprising yourself. It takes everything inside you to do this, your job means everything to you. It's all too risky. 

"We can't." You repeat. Magnus looks up at you, his eyes fix onto yours, his lips part more at your words. 

"This didn't happen." You murmur quietly, everything is screaming inside you just to kiss him, but you ignore the lust clouding your mind and move away from him. Magnus just stares at you in question. "I-I'm sorry, Magnus." 

You look away from his gaze and make your way to the door.

"(y/n), wait, please." Magnus says, he follows you. 

He takes hold of your lower arm to stop you as you reach the door.  
You let out a sigh and turn towards him.

"Can we talk about this later? After work?" He asks, you begin to protest. "Please, (y/n), you wanted to discuss what happened, so let's do that. I'll meet you here when we're finished?" 

You can't say no to those puppy eyes of his, no matter how wrong it may be. 

"Okay." You say, you just need to get out of this room, away from him, before was just too close.

"Thank you, love." Says Magnus. He realises he's still holding your arm and he quickly releases you, apologising. 

You smile at him and he smiles back. Even in this tense situation you've both found yourselves in, Magnus is still Magnus. He's still your friend. 

"I'll see you later then, yeah?" You ask, opening the door.

Magnus nods. "Yeah..." He says. 

XXXXXXXXXX

You and Magnus. All alone in a locked office. His mouth on yours. His body pressing yours against the edge of the desk. His hands roughly lifting you up onto it, his fingers sliding up your skirt, edging closer and closer to where you so desperately need him to be. He can't help but buck his hips, rubbing his arousal into you.  
Your combined moans break the kiss and he ends up kissing your neck. He suckles at your skin whilst slowly grinding against you. You pull at his shirt before threading your fingers through his curls, panting from his lips.

Magnus moans your name into your neck, groaning as you wrap your legs around his waist, bringing him even closer still. 

"(y/n)... L-Love..." 

"Mmm, Magnus..." You moan, tugging at his curls.

Magnus keeps repeating your name, his words seem to be getting louder and louder until...

"(y/n)? Darling, wake up." 

"Hm...?"

You lift your head from your desk and realise, with embarrassment, that you were dreaming. Magnus looks down at you from the other side of your desk. You clear your throat before quickly standing up, almost losing your balance.

"I - I, em, I must've fallen asleep..." You say, the words tumbling from your lips. Magnus just smiles at you, watching with a growing hunger as you become more and more flustered. "I don't, I don't usually do that... Sorry, Magnus, I-" 

"It's alright, love, it took quite some time to finish my work, I wondered if you'd still be here, almost everyone else has packed up and gone home." Magnus says. "But I... I heard you in here." 

"Heard me?" You ask. Magnus' eyes meet yours and it's then that you realise what he means. He heard you speak out, or moan out, in your rather erotic dream. 

"You were sleep talking, (y/n)..." He pauses for a moment and clears his throat to keep himself calm, or to try to anyway. "I couldn't help but listen in." 

"Sleep talking?" You ask as if it's absurd, you try to laugh it off whilst you push in your chair, the only thing that separates the two of you is your desk. "I don't think I've ever done that before." 

"Do you remember what you were dreaming of?" Magnus asks, watching your every move.

"N-No," You answer shakily. "I don't." 

Magnus bites his lip.

"Are you sure, darling?" He asks. 

You swallow anxiously and try to change the subject. 

"So, about the em... the incident in the car." You say, walking over to one of the sofas across the room, wanting to distance yourself from him even though your body screams for his touch. "Magnus, nothing can become of this. If anyone here found out what happened we'd be fired, you know that." 

You sit down on the arm of the sofa and fidget with your fingers, only glancing up at him for a second or two. 

"Why does that only make me want you more?" Magnus murmurs, leaning back against the desk. Your eyes meet his and suddenly the room turns hotter, the air is thick between you both.

"I meant what I said, (y/n)..." He pushes himself from the desk and slowly wanders over to you. 

"All of it?" You ask, genuinely curious. 

Magnus smiles. 

"All of it." He murmurs, he stops just a step before you. His eyes skim over your legs.  
"What do you feel about what happened..." He trails off. "What do you feel about when I kissed you?" 

Your heart flutters even as he mentions it and you find you can't get your words out. Magnus takes that one step closer. 

"Can I remind you?" He asks, his voice a mere whisper. 

You nod before you know what you're doing and lean up as Magnus moves in closer, cupping your cheek as he presses his lips to yours in a soft, sweet kiss. Your eyes close in the moment. It quickly becomes heated and the kiss gets deeper, Magnus slips his arm around you to bring you closer to him. You grab his shirt and push against his chest just a little. Magnus breaks the kiss and rests his forehead against yours, you're both struggling to calm your breathing. 

"I was... I was shocked at first when you kissed me, Magnus," You say, quietly. "I knew it was wrong but that didn't meant I didn't like it." 

Magnus smiles and slowly caresses your cheek with his thumb. 

"You don't know how much I've longed for you, darling." He purrs.

His words set your heart racing, you don't know how much more of this you can take.  
His pupils are blown wide with want for you, the first few buttons of his white shirt are undone so you can see just a little bit of his chest, his lips are a little red from kissing yours. 

Is this beautiful man who's currently giving you the bedroom eyes worth risking your career for?

... Fuck yes, he is.

You stand up which makes Magnus back up a little, but he's quickly pulling you to him when you crash your lips into his with a new found confidence. Magnus hurriedly picks you up and sits you down on one of the desks, his lips never leaving yours. You run your fingers through his browny blonde curls and he moans into your mouth, his hips are nestled between your thighs and he bucks roughly against you, making you break the kiss to gasp in pleasure and frustration. Magnus cups one of your breasts and squeezes, making you arch your back and whimper. He takes this opportunity to undo a few buttons of your shirt, he dips his head and licks up your cleavage, you moan in response and he quickly moves to kiss up your neck, nipping and sucking at certain places, trying to find your sweet spot.

You giggle a little.

"What is it?" Magnus asks, his lips by your ear. 

"It's just that, well..." You say, he pulls back from your neck to look at you. "You did that in my dream." 

"So you do remember what you were dreaming about..." He murmurs, smiling. 

"Makes me wonder if I'm still in it." You say. 

"I can assure you this is very real, love." Magnus says, brushing his lips against yours. "What else did I do to you in your dream, Miss (y/l/n)?" 

"Well, I was woken rather abruptly before anything more happened, Mr Martinsson..." You whisper, tucking some of his curls behind his ear. 

Magnus licks his lips and slides his hand down to grab your hip, he pulls you closer, pressing himself right against your core. You gasp out a moan and slip your arms around his neck. 

"Ehehehe... That's exactly what I heard when I came looking for you, love." Magnus murmurs, he rolls his hips against yours and kisses you to silence your moans. He slips his tongue between your lips and groans when you try to pull him closer, your breasts pushing up against his chest. 

Suddenly you hear footsteps approaching the door to the office and you both freeze in your positions. 

"Shit." Magnus breathes. 

As the door knob turns you quickly pull apart from each other. Magnus quickly backs up and sits himself down in a chair at one of the other desks. You slip off the table, straighten your skirt, flatten your hair and pretend to go through the paperwork on top of it. 

The door opens and a male officer walks in with a stack of papers, he glances at the both of you and walks over to a filing cabinet. Magnus runs a hand through his hair, unable to keep his eyes off you.

You glance over at Magnus and his gaze locks with yours. You feel your want for him grow and blush at how a simple look from him makes you so wet. 

The officer doesn't look like he's going anywhere anytime soon, he's now sat down at another desk with piles and piles of paperwork surrounding him. 

You wander over to the door, making sure to swing your hips a little more, knowing it'll drive Magnus insane. When you leave the room you make sure to smile at him, teasingly. 

You think about what could have happened if you were never interrupted, just thinking about him like that is making your heart beat faster. 

No one else seems to be around as you wander down a corridor, though you hear someone behind you. As soon as you turn around you're confronted with Magnus, he kisses you fiercely and pushes you up against the wall, he hitches your legs up around his hips. You moan when he grinds himself against you. 

"I need you..." Magnus murmurs, his fingers digging into your thighs. "Do you need me too?" 

You nod and wrap your arms around him, moaning and lolling your head back as he bucks against you. Magnus clamps a hand over your mouth. 

"You're so noisy, darling," He whispers, replacing his hand with his lips for a chaste kiss. "I love it." 

"We can't here..." You say in between breaths, brushing his curls away from his face. 

"Hold on to me then." He says before pulling back from the wall. You keep tight ahold of him as he checks the door to a cleaning cupboard. It opens and he carries you into it, shutting the door behind him. 

The cupboard is tiny, there's just enough room for the two of you to move just a little inside it. It's quite dark but you can still see each other clearly as light streams into the room from a gap in the door. 

Magnus quickly shoves you up against the wall and presses hot, wet kisses across your neck. He grinds into you, feeling the friction of his jeans against you makes your desire for him build. 

"Please, Magnus..." You moan, as one of his hands pushes up your skirt. "Please." 

Magnus smiles and nips at your bottom lip, playfully.  
You get the hint and kiss him, passionately. You undo some of the buttons of his shirt as he unbuckles his belt and pulls it from his jeans. He drops it on the floor and unzips his jeans, you help him pull them down a bit so he can free himself. You take him in your hand, he feels so big, bigger than you've ever had before. Magnus moans out and bucks into your hand. 

"Do you... Mmmm... Do you have any-"

"I'm on the pill." You interrupt, kissing him and letting go of him to pull at his shirt more. 

Magnus pulls your underwear aside and you feel his arousal push against your throbbing bundle of nerves. You moan and writhe against him as he trails the head of his impressive erection down to your slit then back up, over and over again. You're so sensitive, you don't know how much more you can take. 

"Magnus..." You whimper, bucking your hips.

Magnus grunts and covers his length in your wetness. 

"You're so wet for me, (y/n), f-fuck..." He groans. 

You tighten your legs around him and bite down on your lip as he slides the head of his eager cock into you. You try your best not to cry out at such a welcome intrusion.

"Magnus, please just-" 

He interrupts you this time as he buries every single inch of his throbbing length inside you, you can't help but let a whimper escape you at the slight pain of the stretch, pain that quickly turns into pleasure as Magnus wastes no time pulling out of you and thrusting back into you, again and again and again. He fucks you up against the wall, muffling his moans in your neck as you squeeze yourself around him. With every thrust up into you, you can feel the pleasure threatening to take over you. You don't want to come so quickly, but with the sounds coming out of him and the feeling of his hard cock reaching deeper and deeper inside, you know you won't be able to last much longer. 

"F-Fuck, yes, mmmm... yes, darling..." Words tumble from Magnus' lips. "You're so fucking tight for me, (y/n), I love it..." 

He pauses for a moment with his cock buried deep inside you, a broken moan escapes him as he tries to hold himself back. You thread your fingers through his hair and bring his mouth to yours, you kiss him roughly and dig your heels into his perfect ass. 

Magnus carries on thrusting, his hips slamming into yours at a faster, harder pace. You're about to come, you can feel it, you need him to come with you. 

"Magnus, I need... I need to-" 

"So come, my sweet girl, I can feel you tighten so much around my cock..." He groans. 

It only takes a few more thrusts before you're seeing stars as the pleasure explodes within you. Magnus keeps going, wanting to make your orgasm last but when he reaches his own he buries himself as deep as he can inside you, hitting your sweet spot which then causes you to instantly orgasm a second time. Magnus moans your name into your neck as you clamp a hand over your own mouth to muffle your cries. You want to scream at the intense pleasure you're feeling but you know if you do you'll definitely be caught here. You take your hand away from you as you pant heavily in Magnus' hold. 

Magnus rests his forehead against your shoulder as he comes down from his high, his chest rises and falls in time with your own. You nuzzle his neck and softly play with the curls at the nape of it. 

"You really don't know how long I've been wanting to do that..." Magnus murmurs, pressing an exhausted kiss to your collarbone. 

"Too fucking long." You whisper, making the both of you laugh tiredly. "Never did I think that doing it in a cleaning cupboard would be so hot..." 

"Well, I wanted to take you against one of those desks but, of course, we were so rudely interrupted." Magnus murmurs, his hands soothingly rubbing your thighs which are still throbbing slightly at how hard he dug his fingers into you. 

"What are we going to do about all this?" You ask, your voice breaking a little as Magnus slips out of you. He kisses you softly to calm you, it's such a contrast to his previous actions. 

"I won't tell if you don't." He whispers when his lips leave yours. He sets you back down on your feet and kisses you once again. 

You know this is wrong, so wrong, so completely and utterly wrong and you know you could get caught so easily but...

He's definitely worth the risk.


End file.
